The Partisans (comic)
The Partisans is a sprite comic created by Irrie chronicling the events within Dimension 10, informally known as the Dust Realm. Storyline Long ago, Dimension 10 was a paradise world. It was renowned for its lush forests, many rivers, and enormous civilizations. Approximately 200 years ago, the leader of one of the city-states began to invade other cities. This formed what was known as the United League, which included the first city and its vassal states. The UL crowned a Matoran named Dallior as their king, who swiftly created an army called the Legion. Dallior used the Legion to invade more and more nations, until only five remained. These five states banded together and formed the Partisan Coalition, often known as the Partisans. Around ten years later, about half of the former Legionnaires defected due to the corruption and convoluted political processes within the United League. These people, who opposed both the Partisans and the Legion, became known as the Guerrillas. 100 years ago, the Battle of Negotino occurred. Negotino was a battle between all three armies, and it was here that the Legion unveiled a new weapon of theirs: the King Cannon. The King Cannon was a super weapon that was meant to decimate the ranks of the Partisans and the Guerrillas, ultimately ending the war. However it malfunctioned and detonated with over twenty times its original power. This devastating explosion destroyed the landscape and environment of the planet. The war continues to rage to this day. Characters * Irrie - Irrie is the commander of his squadron under the Partisan high command. He was once a Guerrilla, however he deserted to the Partisans because he felt more compelled by their principles. In Dimension 10 he wears a Kaukau Nuva. * Echelon - Echelon is Irrie's levelheaded right hand man. He is often left in charge of the encampment when the rest of his squadron goes out. * Smuglyanka - A cynical member of the Partisans. He is Katyusha's brother, and formed a rivalry with Korobelniki after it was revealed that he killed his brother. * Katyusha - Smuglyanka's sister, Katyusha is a cheerful soldier who loves to make bad puns. * The 1st Shadow - Irrie's former commander, T1Shadow is the leader of his Guerrilla squadron. He carries the Staff of the Gradiste, which was carried by a former Guerrilla general of the same name. * Korobelniki - A hotheaded and ill-tempered Guerrilla. * Dragon - A Guerrilla who works for Shadow's squadron. He is often assigned to sentry duty. * Polyushko - A quiet and sensitive Guerrilla. * Dallior - The current King of the United League. * Kovika - The leader of the Knights of the Worden, the elite soldiers of the Legion. In Dimension 10 he wears a noble Huna. * Bonkle - A traveling merchant and anti-Legion fighter. He works with Geha to fight against the Legion's expansionist army. * Geha - Bonkle's fellow merchant and anti-Legion fighter. * Petewa - D10 Petewa is an assassin who profits off of the war. Category:Irrie's Creations